I Was Just Thinking
by TheLawlietInBakerStreet
Summary: Molly has so many unsent messages she wants to send to her crush, Sherlock, she cannot even fathom. She saves them, occasionally. Just in case one day she can muster enough courage to actually send them...
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Coffee

**Ello! This was inspired by a friend, and a few Tumblr Headcanons, but aside from thaaaaaaaaattttt…**

 **This is my first, and hopefully not last, Sherlolly FanFic :3**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Also,** **if I owned Sherlock, Sherlolly would already be canon.**

 **So, obviously, I do not own it.**

* * *

Chapter One

Late Night Coffee

Soon after one of Sherlock's many visits to the morgue and a failed attempt at a coffee date, Molly left for home to ponder over this sad infatuation.

 _Fact is, Molly Hooper. Sherlock will never accept that coffee date._

Molly thought this as she laid back on her couch and stared at her plain, white ceiling.

What was it that Molly even liked about the man? Sure, he's attractive, but he also is so… So… Aggravating! But, at the same time, he is so… Amazing…

Molly closed her eyes as a blush soon found its way onto her pale cheeks.

 _Stop this foolish thinking, Molly… It'll never happen…_

.

.

.

 _bzzz bzzz bzzz_

Molly's eyes fanned open as she felt a buzzing inside her lab coat pocket, which she forgot to take off when she got home. She fumbled her hand in her pocket until finally it found the source of the vibration, and unlocked it to see a text... From… Sherlock?

 _MH: Hi, Sherlock?_

 _SH: Molly. I am thirsty and I have a horrible craving for some coffee. Will you make me some?_

 _MH: You do realize it's…_

Molly checks the time as she types to realize it's midnight. She had napped for almost three hours.

This didn't surprise her, she happened to be working late hours lately.

 _MH: midnight. Can't you make it yourself?_

 _SH: No. I'm busy._

 _MH: But not too busy to ask me to make you coffee?_

 _SH: Molly, if you cannot tell already, I am a genius. And geniuses require energy. I am wasting half of my energy to text you whilst using the other half to observe a… Thing… So, therefor I am using up all my energy. I cannot simply get up and brew coffee, or else i'd be using the energy used for my very important research on something very minuscule. So, Molly, I need you-no, I demand you make me coffee._

Molly groaned as she grabbed her jacket and scarf, and made her way to her car.

 _MH: Why couldn't you ask Lestrade? Or another friend?_

 _SH: Geoff buys coffee, therefore I deduced that he has little to no skills when it comes to very easy things like making coffee or zipping up his pants zipper, and I have no friends. Therefore I require your skills._

Molly tried not to feel the tiniest bit hurt at him saying he had no friends, but carried on.

 _MH: You think I have skills?_

 _SH: Obviously, or else I wouldn't require you._

 _MH: Hm. Alright, i'll take that as a compliment._

On the other end of the line, a very focused Sherlock blushes ever so slightly at that.

Had he just… Complimented someone? It felt… Quite interesting. He'd have to remember to compliment her more often. It seemed to make her feel motivated to do things for him.

 _SH: Just hurry. I am feeling more and more drained by the minute._

After a few moments of driving, and nearly falling asleep, Molly walks up to his door, swallowing as she realized she'd be in the man of her dreams flat, and raises her fist to knock. But there was no need, a very frazzled Sherlock threw the door open, and pulled her in quicker than she could mutter "crumpets".

"The kitchen is over there, i'll be over here, have… uh… fun." He commands, then leaves to go over to the couch, where he proceeds to look into a microscope on the coffee table.

Molly does as she's asked without even taking off her coat and scarf. Yawning while she makes the coffee, she still doesn't forget how he takes it, and after she's done, she drops it on the table and stands, awaiting another order from the detective.

Sherlock doesn't look up from his work, he merely takes a sip from the mug and sighs.

"Thank you, Molly. By the way, you look nice with your hair down." He says, monotone of course. He was merely testing, observing how she took compliments.

Molly doesn't even notice, however, she was still a little groggy.

"Hmm?" She asked after she realized he said something.

"Nothing. You can go, Molly. I will, however, see you tomorrow. I need your lab. And a corpse. And a riding crop."

Molly merely nods, and turns to leave, lightly swaying.  
"Whatever you say, Sherlock… Goodnight…"

After he hears the door close, Sherlock leans back on his couch and smirks at the door.

 _Goodnight, Molly Hooper…_

.

.

.

Around the time she wakes up, Molly stares at a message she was about to send, blushing like mad.

 _MH: Hey, Sherlock. If you ever want to get a coffee_ _ **during the day** __with me_ _, let me know. Also, about the thing about not having friends. Well, i'd like to change that._

She contemplates this.

Is it too soon? Would he laugh? Maybe he'd stop coming by the lab...

She doesn't send it.

But rather saves it in her notes and goes to work.

She'll just ask him in person. Again. But no matter! This time she'll put on some makeup, and make it obvious she wants to take him out.

Yeah.

Yeah, that'll work.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN) Short, sweet, and to the point :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, if you cannot tell, yes these are basically one shots seen through texts! Also, they're little behind the scenes because i've always wondered about those things.**

 **:3 okee! That's all for now!**

 **G'bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy

**I wanna own Sherlock… For reasons… But alas, I cannot. So, in other words, I do not own and you do not either. Unless one of you do… O.o**

* * *

Chapter 2:

It was a few months later when Sherlock appeared again behind Molly in the hospital cafeteria.

She blushed and stuttered like a little girl with a crush, until he actually complimented her!

She was utterly surprised, and became putty in his hands, allowing him to use her lab and what not. She felt on top of the world!

Until, she figured it out after Sherlock successfully solved the case.

 _He lied. He played you like a violin, Molly Hooper._

When she got home, late at night because she stayed behind to sit at her desk and contemplate over all her paperwork, she rested her back against the wall and took a look at her phone, the light glowing in the dark of her small flat, illuminating her face.

 _MH: I know you don't really like my hair. But thanks anyways._

She threw her phone on the kitchen table, not expecting a reply as she checked her fridge for food.

 _Strawberries... Hm..._

A bowl of sugar and strawberries drowned in chocolate later, she checked her phone and what do you know?

 _SH: Why do you say that? Are you also a detective genius like me?_

Molly felt a blush creep up her neck and to her ears, eventually finding the apples of her cheeks.

Was he… Teasing her?

This seemed too foreign for a sociopath such as him, but Molly always figured he truly did have feelings deep down inside. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kept that John Watson fellow for so long.

 _MH: Well, I mean, I don't mean to be rude… But you're not one for complimenting people. Much less women._

As soon as Molly sent that, she quickly added

 _MH: NOT LIKE THAT! I mean, no one's seen you with a woman before. Then again, it's not like we've known you for long, you know what I mean? Ah…_

On the other end Sherlock rolls his eyes, laying in his new flat with John typing _slowly_ on his laptop, one key at a time. The sociopath rolls his eyes over to see the tiny blonde concentrating very hard, trying to come up with something.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JOHN. HAS ANYONE EVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO PROPERLY TYPE?!" Sherlock yells.

John merely sighs and gives Sherlock a questioning look.

"Who is it that you text consistently?" He skips around the question, giving the curly haired man on the couch a tiny smirk.

"Is it a girl?" He asks tauntingly, making Sherlock turn over and curl up in a ball, ignoring John like a rebellious teenager as he brings his cell phone closer to his face.

"So what if it is?" Sherlock asks in a small voice, which came out a little defensively.

John crosses his arms and chuckles.

"Nothing, nothing, just wondering is all…"

Sherlock grumpily let out a puff of air and types back.

 _SH: Sure. Anyways. I do like your hair parted that way, why else would I suggest your hair looked nice?_

 _MH: You know… To get what you want? My lab, the body, your coffee. Why else would you care?_

Sherlock sighed softly, as if he were actually talking to her in person and she could hear him.

"John… How do you tell someone they're important without telling them they're important directly?" He asks, John looking up with a surprised expression.

"Ah… You know… By telling them directly?"

Sherlock groans and turns back to his phone.

 _SH: Oh, really. You think I lie to get what I want?_

 _MH: I wouldn't put it past you..._

 _SH: Well I don't. But, I will say that I did exaggerate. Your normal parting looks much better because it's… Uh… More…_

Before sending it, Sherlock sits up and hits his head over and over.

"JOHN, WHAT'S ANOTHER WORD FOR PRETTY?!" He searches his mind, trying not to give Molly the wrong idea.

John stutters before throwing out the first word in his mind

"SEXY?!"

Sherlock types it, trusting his friend knows what he's talking about. He does have more experience into these things...

 _SH: -SEXY!_

Molly on the other end drops her strawberry, her cat meowing as he pounces away because it hit his head.

 _MH: Oh… Uh…_

Sherlock throws a book at John. John yelps, making Mrs. Hudson downstairs scream "BOYS!"

 _SH: I mean. I don't mean that. I mean, it looks more… You know.. Nice…_

John grabs the phone and types

 _SH: It is sexy, you're sexy!_

Sherlock grabs it back and types

 _SH: John doesn't even know who i'm talking to! Don't listen to him!_

John grabs it back

 _SH: HE WANTS YOU! PLEASE TAKE HIM OUT BECAUSE HE IS SO BLOODY ANNOYING!_

Cue Sherlock,

 _SH: I am annoying, why do you think I prefer to be alone?_

 _MH: I'm lost..._

 _SH: Of coarse you are. Listen. I got to go. I'll see you at the lab. Goodnight, Molly._

Molly sighs and looks at the floor, completely confused. That was… Strange. But slightly amusing...

"Ok then... Time for bed!"

Just as she was about to shut off her phone, Molly got another message.

 _J: Hey, Molly, it's Jim ;) want to go out for coffee tomorrow morning?_

Molly answered with a very enthusiastic 'yes!' floored a man even considered her, then went back to Sherlock's contact with a smile... Then a frown..

She always hoped Sherlock would finally say yes...

 _MH: I used to think I needed you to survive, to feel good about myself… Well, I did once. Now I found someone else to do that for me._

She didn't send it, she merely saved it to her Notes.

Then added to it.

 _MH: I still love you, though…_

She didn't send that either. But it will always be under his name.

Of messages to send to her one and only.

If only he knew how many there were...

* * *

 **Poor Molly :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Father

**Chapter 3**

 **Father**

 **If I owned Sherlock that'd make me Moffat. I am not Moffat. If I was. Um... I'd probably have already made a Doctor Who and Sherlock crossover.**

 **So I obviously don't own it.**

* * *

What a day, what a day…

It was just a little after 3am and Molly was once again alone.

She just broke up with Jim, right after their third date too. But it felt right. It felt so... Fake.

Turns out Jim liked to consistently talk about Sherlock, and that didn't help her at all.

It was constant "Sherlock's hair is so soft" and "Sherlock has beautiful eyes".

Plus, Sherlock somehow found out he was gay.

Well, that unfortunately wasn't much of a shocker. He would have deduced something about Jim that he didn't like. It almost seemed that Sherlock liked to make fun of the men Molly fell for...

 _You're still so in love with a man who doesn't even care. He likes to be alone… But you know that look that he has when no one is looking but you… You've seen it somewhere before…_

 _Oh yeah… The other man you try not to think about constantly._

Molly sat up in bed slowly, staring into the darkness of her room, reminding her of how she'll regret this all-nighter later. But never mind that...

She was searching for something...

Molly got up, moved over to her walk in closet, no needing a light for what she was looking for.

She knew where it was by heart.

She knelt down, opened a box, and skimmed her fingers over the top of the contents, knowing, just knowing… Ah, there it is.

A photo. Of her dad.

She sat down on the floor, stroking his familiar face and missing him so dearly right now.

He'd know what to do and what to say to help her get through this stupid, silly crush! He'd hug her, and marathon her favorite tv shows with her until the sun came up.

 **Yes. Molly needs him right now more than ever.**

Then she remembered, before he died, that look… It was just like Sherlock's constantly.

The crave for attention. The darkness. The poor, poor look of a man who thinks he was alone but was surrounded by people who love him.

Oh, how they love him…

 _bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzz_

As Molly was looking at the photo, she heard a buzz in the distance emanating from her phone on her drawer.

She got up and briskly walked up to it, looking down to see _Sherlock_ calling her.

She sighed, speak of the devil...

"Yeah, Sherlock?" She answered annoyedly, fed up with him right now. She had successfully ignored him for a few months, mainly out of anger over him being right about Jim.

"Molly… Why do you sound so angry? Did I wake you? Obviously I haven't since you answered so quickly, but still, my deductions can be wrong-"

"Sherlock. Why did you call me?" Molly interrupted him, sitting on her bed, photo still in her hand.

"Well… I was um… Thinking about that day with you and Jim… And I was… Hoping to say i'm sorry. John has been nagging me about how i'm annoying and how I should work on my people skills. Apparently, Lestrade agrees." he adds a small chuckle before adding "-also, I didn't think you'd answer so I was going to do it at the Christmas party coming up."

Molly shakes her head.

"Wow… Sherlock, that's… Sweet of you…" Molly says genuinely. She lays back in bed, looking up at her ceiling with a bittersweet smile.

Hearing his deep and smooth voice during such an emotional time was nice. And hearing him apologize was even nicer. And foreign. But it felt genuine. It felt like he was there with her soothing her...

Until…

"Also, I was mainly calling to ask if I could use your lab in a few hours."

Her world shattered.

"Oh…"

Sherlock on the other end was leaning against the wall, looking out the new window that was redone after it exploded mysteriously.

"You sound disappointed."

He heard Molly sniffle.

"No… Just go… I'll be there…"

She hung up, and Sherlock looked down at his phone with a confused look on his face.

"Molly Hooper… Why are you so hard to figure out?" He asked it, as if it were really her right there in front of him.

Molly gently placed her phone on the pillow beside her and stared at it, laying on her side as she placed her father's photo right on top of the phone.

"I am more than just the lab."

She wrapped her arms around the pillow with her phone and father's photo.

"At least, that's what my father thought of me…"

The next morning, Molly stands in her lab, looking down at her phone, the Notes app opened and showing all her petty unsent texts to Sherlock.

She types in another

 _I spent an entire night thinking about how I am more than what you think. I wish you knew that._

She heard footsteps approaching her, and quickly locked and pocketed her phone.

"Who are you texting, Ms. Hooper?" Sherlock asked as he tossed his coat on a stool and grabbed a microscope to inspect yet another unknown specimen.

"A friend."

"Well, no time for that now. We both have work to do. Coffee?"

"Of coarse. What else am I good for?" She briskly walks away, and he looks up to watch her go with furrowed eyebrows.

 _Why is she so angry? Molly is never angry at me..._

He noticed that she left her phone on the table, and he looked at it, seeing that it was locked. He debated unlocking all of her secrets, but why? She was already an open book.

He tilted his head at the wallpaper. It was a her and a man, who was obviously older. The backdrop was a mountain, and it was easy to tell that they were hiking.

It was her father. And it must have been taken only a few years ago.

He looked at Molly. Her smile. Then him. His smile. The way that she seemed genuinely happy with him. How he hadn't seen a smile that big since he complimented her hair...

He attempted to make that same smile, to see how it felt. To see how she felt when she smiled that day.

But of course it didn't work.

How can a sociopath smile?

* * *

 **Oops. This turned out sad. I'm sorry, I just have to go along with the sadness of the few episodes for them! I mean, Sherlock does treat her horribly. But that changes when it gets to Reichenbach Fall. Because he finally freaking realizes that Molly matters!**

 **Dang it, Sherlock!**

ALSO… MY REVIEWS!

4 IS AMAZING, OK? THEY'RE SO AWESOME! :D

Saskiamq: True that! Especially the ones poor Molly choose :(

Icecat62: Aw! Thank you! And hahaha, I added that in last minute and laughed my poor butt off XD

OpalSkyLoveDivine: Thanks! :D I shall try!

and to that Guest: THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! And NOT AT ALL! And she does the first two series… So I sorta had to write it that way, but this chapter hopefully fixes that a teensy bit :)


	4. Chapter 4: Scarf

**Chapter 4: Scarf**

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

 **AN: Sorry for such a long wait! I was SO busy! AHHHHH! I hope you guys like this slightly fluffy chapter :3 and some John-ness!**

* * *

She didn't know what he could possibly want. All he had asked her was to come over as soon as possible. She was actively avoiding him now. So she considered saying no to coming over, but… What if it had to do with what she had told him that fateful Christmas night?

 _You always say such horrible things. Always._

 _Always._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You always say such horrible things. Always._

The words rang out in his mind like a catchy song that you constantly hear on the radio.

 _Always._

Did he really hurt her that badly all these years? Did he truly never say nice things to her? And the way she said it... As if she still held a small hope for him.

He stood by the window, looking down at the small present he got for Molly last minute, to properly apologize for everything. It was just a small scarf, pink and grey in color. Nothing significant. It would have been something _much_ different if it weren't for pesky John Watson.

He remembered his and John's conversation at the mall as he gazed at down at his saving grace.

" _What about this?" Sherlock asked, holding up a copy of a popular erotica novel, staring at the very detailed cover of a woman and a man in a very compromising position._

" _SHERLOCK HOLMES, PUT THAT DOWN!"_

" _But, John. I deduced that Molly likes erotic novel-"_

 _Just then, John angrily pushed a grey and pink scarf into Sherlock's hands and threw the novel back on the shelves._

" _We're done here." The small blonde huffed as he angrily walked away._

Sherlock had wrapped it all nice and neat in a box then wrapped it that up in a green, shimmery wrapping paper. He shook his head as he realized he had truly gone out of his way for Molly. He even kissed her cheek and apolagized at the party. The memory flashed before his eyes, and he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. It was... Awkward at first, but quite delightful.

"What is this… Feeling?" He mumbled to himself, putting a small hand over his shirt, as if trying to calm his nerves.

 _Butterflies, as many call it?_

"What was that?" Came a small voice from the doorway. Sherlock abruptly turned to Molly, and he immediately shook his head.

"Me? OH, uh… Nothing. It's nothing. Just a small stomach ache. Mrs. Hudson probably poisoned me is all. Nothing to fear." He waved it off like a pesky fly.

Molly tightened her lips and looked down, realizing he wouldn't tell her anything. Ever since the whole Woman fiasco, he'd been keeping slightly to himself. Especially near Molly.

"What did you need, Sherlock?" Molly asked, not making eye contact with him as he slowly loomed towards her.

"You, actually. I just wanted to… Give you this." He pulled out the gift from his red robes, holding it out to her.

Molly took it cautiously, blushing a little as their fingers touched. Sherlock got the tingling sensation again, and grimaced. It went unnoticed by Molly, thankfully.

"If you're trying to make up for Christmas… I was an idiot, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." He cut her off, running a hand behind his neck.

Molly frowned a little, but opened it nonetheless. When she held up the scarf, Sherlock cleared his throat and turned away.

"It was John's idea!" He blurted out. When this was met with a small giggle, he tensed up.

 _Why did I get tingly AGAIN? Did Mrs. Hudson really poison me?!_ Sherlock asked himself angrily.

"It's… Cute, actually."

Sherlock looked at his feet.

"Me or the scarf?"

Molly blushed slightly.

"The scarf, obviously."

Sherlock blushed this time.

"It's really nothing."

Molly wrapped it around her neck, running her fingers over the soft quality.

"It's more than nothing to me."

They both went silent, Sherlock musing over everything said during their brief conversation.

"Well… Thanks, er, Sherlock. I'll cherish this."

Sherlock smiled slightly, but didn't let her see it.

"It was… No problem. Thank you… For the gloves… The ones from Christmas..."

He heard a small 'i'm glad you liked them' then a 'goodbye' before hearing the door lightly creak shut.

John walked in just at that moment, holding a cup of tea.

"Did she like it?" He asked, smiling politely. Sherlock pocketed his hands and shrugged.

"I know you heard everything, and besides... I still think the novel would have been bet-"

"Sherlock. Listen to me. People don't like logic behind gifts, they want to feel like your heart went into it. Hence why Molly gave you the gloves on Christmas. She knew you'd wear them on your cases. Sure, there was logic. But she was thinking about your well being in some way." John watched as the sociopath sat down on his chair, slowly and carefully. He then watched as the man put his fingers to his lips, thinking.

"Butterflies… What do they mean?" He asked himself.

John looked absolutely confused.

"But-Butterflies?!"

Sherlock looked up, confused at John's confusion.

"You know… In your stomach? I was simply thinking about when I kis-" Sherlock didn't finish the sentence, merely waving it off.

"I'll just consult the book."

John sat down in his chair, running a stressed hand over his face.

"What book?"

"Oh… The ultimate book of all things you need to know about feelings." He held up a copy of the same novel he had found at the mall with pride.

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!"

.

.

.

Once Molly got home, she gently put the scarf on a hook in her kitchen, running her fingers over the material for the fifth time that day. She pulled out her phone, going to her Notes and skimming through the pages of unsent messages to the consulting detective. She added a new entry.

 _MH: The scarf you bought me… I wish you knew how much it makes me smile. Although nothing to you, it means so much more to me._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it :) Although Sherlock was mean to Molly those few episodes, I sorta wanted to do this more... Happily and awkwardly. And it sorta nicely leads up to Reichenback in a way. I have it alllllll planned out B) yeh**

 **AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM ALL! ^.^ and thank you for pointing out my little mistakes. I'll fix it later cause i'm lazy xD**


	5. Chapter 5: You And Your Guest Bedroom

**AN: I do not own Sherlock, nor Glee**

* * *

 _Everything changed when John's best friend died._

 _When Lestrade's best friend died._

 _When Anderson's enemy died._

 _When Mrs. Hudson's seemingly son died._

 _When_ ** _he_** _died._

 _Everything for everyone. Every single person who knew_ _ **him**._

 _But for me? It all changed before that._

 _When he sat in my lab for hours, waiting for me to come in and finish a few things before tomorrow._

 _When he looked me in the eyes and told me._

" _I'm not ok."_

 _He told me I counted, since I told him not too long ago that I didn't, and then I asked him what he needed, since I had told him he could ask me for anything._

 _But the one thing I hadn't expected him to say was_

" _You."_

* * *

"You know, Sherlock, when you said you needed me, I expected more of a 'please help me fake my death' not a 'can I move in with you?' kind of thing!"

"I expected you to be more happier about the fact that i'd be moving in with you, considering I am a man and, according to Mrs. Hudson, a handsome one at that."

Sherlock currently stood in Molly's living room, looking around boredly as she stood in her pajamas, watching Glee on Netflix.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked, crossing her arms. At least she wasn't wearing her shorts and tank tops tonight.

"You leave your spare key in the planter, wasn't too hard to figure out." He dropped his jacket on the nearest chair and awkwardly walked to the kitchen, trying not to meet her glare.

"Sherlock, John is bound to come over one day, what is he going to say when he catches you eating at my table or sleeping in the guest bedroom?" She asked, watching as he ate her muffin she was saving for tomorrow.

"For starters, i'll only be staying a few days, secondly, why would he be looking in the guest bedroom-" he sent a smirk her way, but it faded "-and lastly… John… Will most likely not be going anywhere for a while… I… I think i've done enough damage as it is…" Sherlock looked down at this, and for the first time, Molly saw how damaged Sherlock was after everything he had done to his friend. He had faked his death, after all...

Molly sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine. Stay. As long as no one knows, we'll be fine." Sherlock looked at her, truly looked into her eyes, and heard the underlying question.

 _Will I be safe?_

"You'll be fine, Molly."

Molly smiled warmly, and pocketed her fingers. This made his heart flutter as he realized how... Small and almost sweet she looked just then.

"You aren't allergic to cats, are you?" She asked after a moment.

* * *

"MOLLY!" Came a howl from next door.

Molly had just gotten comfortable in her bed when the man-child next door screamed her name.

She threw open her closet, finding the bat that she had invested in after Jim from IT (he was a weirdo. And Moriarty. So she took precautions).

She then barged into Sherlock's room, ready to pummel whatever was bugging him, when she noticed Sherlock holding Toby (her tabby cat) up to his face.

"Why. Is he. Trying to cuddle. With me?!" He growled, while Toby nonchalantly licked his nose.

Molly dropped the bat and fell against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Because… You're wearing my dad's pajamas… They still kind of smell like him, and Toby liked to cuddle him so…"

Sherlock's angry glare grew softer, and he put the cat down on his lap, petting his ears gently.

"Sorry… About your loss… I saw that picture of him, on your phone. You seemed close."

Molly smiled at him, nodding.

"We were... He liked to hike and stuff... So... Before he passed, we went on a lot of walks... I miss him..." She walked over to pick the cat up.

"But no matter… I can take him for you-" Sherlock hastily grabbed her hand, not enough to hurt her, just enough to get her not to take the cat away.

"No-Uh- He's fine." His grip softened until he was just holding her hand, both of them making eye contact. He noticed how warm her eyes were, and how there were tiny specks of gold in them. He wondered what they looked like when she was in the sunlight.

"Yeah… That's fine." She smiled, but it faded. He noticed how sad it was.

"Molly… I… Just wanted to say thank you, for everything." He said quietly, not breaking eye contact as he gently pulled her closer. Their noses touched, and both of their hearts began to beat quicker, and their faces became warm. He noticed how she smelled faintly of strawberries and shampoo. She noticed how close they were getting, and how half of her was excited and happy, but the other was... Not.

Molly pulled away.

Sherlock grew confused, and slightly... Disappointed, and even embarrassed.

"It was no problem. I uh… Best be going." She grabbed her bat as she walked to the door, and stood there, remembering all the texts she had never sent him.

 _Should I tell him?_

"Sherlock… I…" She turned around and saw that innocent look, the look he often gave when listening. Genuinely listening. It was seldom she often was at the receiving end of it.

 _No… If I did… He'd probably think i'm stranger than I already am..._

She simply smiled, and shook her head as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight."

And with that, she was gone.

He touched his forehead, blushing, then looked at the cat.

"I guess that's what I get for waiting too long to tell her that she's important… Now, i'm the one who's trying to get her attention…" He pet Toby's tail, and Toby purred lovingly.

Sherlock sighed as he stared at the door, as if hoping she'd walk back in.

"Well… Goodnight then."

* * *

 _Everything changed for_ ** _him_** _as well._

 _He realized that he had broken everyone's hearts with his passing. That he had waited to long to tell Molly Hooper that she was important._

 _And that after he left the one woman who made it all possible's door, she would move on from him._

 _She would find someone else._

 _And John Watson would find someone._

 _He would find someone else as well._

 _And, she would never realize just how many text messages he had never sent her back either. That he had saved them all just like she had._

 _And John Watson would never realize that his best friend was still alive. And that he missed him._

 _And that he was one day... Coming home._

* * *

 **AN: Hehe... Feels and fluff :)**

 **Yep, Sherlock finally finds that he kinda likes Molly! Which I, in my own humble opinion, think is cannon in the new series.**

 **QUESTION! So, how would everyone like it if after this, I do more TeenLock? I have a fewwwww ideas (thanks to Ao Haru Ride) that I wanna try ^.^ lemme know!**

 **And to all my reviewers, thank you all so much ~(^.^)~ you make my dayyyyyyyyy!**


End file.
